Sudden Drives
by Lost Shining Ghosts
Summary: "I fear that... I have fallen for Light Yagami," L stated solomnly. Fluffy, I guess? LxLight


The rain drummed outside the headquarters windows, creating the beat of a thousand drums against the roof of the building. The raven haired detective watched the rain cautiously through a sliding door to the roof; black eyes trained on the precipitation like it could all rush after him in a sudden wave. But, that's illogical, of course.

L listened to the continuous pounding of rain, losing himself in the sound. He just needed to clear his mind, even just a bit; maybe, if he did just that, he could think of a new theory for his investigation. He felt a tug from the chain around his wrist.

"Ryuzaki, we've stood here for twenty minutes. Shouldn't we get back to the others?" Light suggested; the tinkling of the chain was overpowered by the rain's beating roar. L glanced at the brunette coldly for just a moment before staring out towards the grey sky, the sun impossible to find among the garish blanket.

L thought back to when Watari found him and took him to the Wammy's; it was raining that night. It also rained three out of the fifty days Light, Misa, and Mr. Yagami were confined. Rain held such little importance to most people but L enjoyed it; you know, except all of the pollution that also rained down on any person out in the falling drops. Other than that, he enjoyed how it numbed his thoughts briefly.

Becoming more aware of the Light at the end of his chain, L turned to face him. "You do know patience is an important quality; impatience can cause sloppiness. To hold the responsibilities of this investigation, you have to be calm, no matter what challenges are thrown at you." Light froze at the serious tone and expression of L, who was beginning to close in on his personal bubble.

Suddenly, he pulled away. "Good. Come, Light, to the kitchen," he commanded, pulling the chain as if Light was a misbehaving dog on a leash. "I'm in the mood for cheesecake. Mmm, I hope Watari finished it."

_Wow, this guy's hard to understand sometimes,_ Light thought with frustration. _He's all over the place! Completely serious one moment and sugar deprived the next._ His motions were always unpredictable but it felt to Light like, whenever he was alone with the detective, his actions were left mostly to his probability and logic. He wouldn't change emotions that quickly if they were with any of the other of the investigation team and he wasn't behaving this way when they were first chained together. Light couldn't help but suspect something was… bothering the detective.

L was normally eccentric and unusual but he wasn't emotionally unpredictable; his emotions showed easily, the black onyx eyes speaking for him. And, for the past week, Light could see that L had been thoughtful, confused, and wondering. It could just be the Kira case that was getting to him; he's expressed discouragement but Light deciphered it as a means to discover if he was Kira, though there could be some truth behind the deceptive move.

It also seemed like L was avoiding the brunette, as much as you could ignore someone chained to you. If L wanted the opinion of the team on a piece of evidence, Light was the last one to be asked, never having eye contact established between the two. Even just now, when L came very close to his face before retreating, L was looking at his forehead, not in his eyes. But, Light still couldn't figure out what could've been bothering the raven-haired man.

The elevator sounded a beep as it stopped, opening for the chained partners. They exited for their floor, L focused on the direction of the kitchen, pulling Light with him. L stood with his head in the fridge, murmuring disappointment over the cheesecake, until he reemerged with a piece of mocha cake. "Guess this'll due," he murmured, sitting at the table. Sighing, Light sat in the seat beside him. Alerted by his sigh, L glanced over for just a moment before taking a bite.

"I apologize, I didn't offer you any," he muttered, chewing and eyes closed. Light noticed the lack of eye contact again. He couldn't take the treatment L was giving him anymore because it was annoying the hell out of him!

"Ryuzaki, when you're done, I have to use the washroom," Light requested. The bathroom was one of the only rooms without any surveillance and he wanted to approach L with the idea that what was bothering him only concerned himself and Light. Not anything to do with the investigation so he didn't need the others listening in. Even if it is just anouther Kira theory, Light was positive he wasn't Kira and, if it was that, he could just let it pass like it is nothing.

L glanced at Light for just one moment before looking away, nodding with understanding. It may have just been Light's imagination but it seemed like L consumed the cake at a slower tempo than before. As soon as he was finished though, he stood up from the table and led the way to the washroom. He walked into the large room with Light.

The washrooms on their floor comprised of three stalls and two sinks, along with one large mirror. It was like those you'd find at a small restaurant; not for the use of many. Their reflections following the movements of the pair, L leant against a stall door, eyes down-casted. He was expecting Light to enter the stall and get his business done so he was surprised to see those expensive shoes enter his line of site.

"Ryuzaki, we need to talk." Oh, how L had been dreading those words the past few days; he knew Light was deductive enough to sense his slight shift in behavior but he didn't expect a confrontation so quickly. Especially in the washroom of their floor.

"What's been up with you lately? It feels like you're just avoiding me," Light stated outright. L rethought the last bit. Especially in their floor's washroom… _that lacked surveillance._

"Ryuzaki, look at me," Light demanded. The detective's large black eyes drifted from the floor, up Light's body, before freezing at those melted chocolate brown eyes. He couldn't hold back his urges anymore, moving forward and presses his lips on Light's.

The feel of cold rushed onto Light's lips, which would've forced him in a backwards jump if a pair of arms hadn't wrapped themselves around his shoulders, holding him in place. L pressed his body against Light's, sending automatic sparks throughout the brunette's body; unlike his lips, L's body was warm against Light's.

Light was frozen with surprise, his senses going wild; none of his many girlfriends or even Misa Amane had ever made him feel the way L was making him feel. Instead of just being passive as usual, his nerves were being affected to the core. It was like someone had just ripped away his reality and replaced it with something vivid, surreal. Was his dismissal of woman and their affections just the product of him never having experienced this level of intimacy with a man?

And, just like that, as soon as L retreated, reality rushed back to him, his high settling down. Light knew that his own face was flushed but L looked almost unaffected.

"Well, if you didn't have to go to the bathroom, let us go," L offered, tugging the chain without waiting for a response. As soon as they were out of the washroom, Light knew he couldn't question the detective of his actions. Maybe, he could get the message to him with a code?

"Ryuzaki, why did you-?"

"Because I just remembered an important surveillance tape of Sakura TV that may be useful in the investigation; so, we are heading to the others to tell them. I'd go alone but we're attached," L explained with haste. A lie. Light couldn't even attempt to send him a code and it was obvious L was just trying to get him to shut up in front of the cameras. Light realized he wouldn't be able to question him until late in the night, when he'd have to sleep.

"Yes, Ryuzaki?" called Light's father when they entered the room.

"I thought I just remembered something from a tape and wanted to double check; if someone could please retrieve Sakura tape number 36, please," L requested. Light sighed, trying to return to a passive misdemeanor.

"Here you go, Ryuzaki," Matsuda informed, handing him the tape. Holding it delicately, he put it into the machine and examined the footage. Matsuda was about to go back to looking over Misa but stopped, looking at Light.

"Light, your cheeks are a little flushed," he observed. Light's eyes widened unnoticeably before he laughed it off.

"Ryuzaki pulled me in out in a rush when he remembered the tape and I lost my balance. Guess the blood just rushed to my head," Light explained offhandedly. Matsuda laughed along with him for a moment before returning to the monitors.

L spent a full two hours, replaying a small clip over and over. While most of the team didn't see anything, they knew from that, from the past, the detective could see things the rest of them couldn't and the fact he'd played it over so many times could possibly mean he had a high suspicion in the tape that could lead them to more evidence and possibly to catching Kira. They had no doubt in Ryuzaki.

The problem was that L himself knew that nothing was hidden in these tapes; he was just looking at them while his mind was in a different location. His mind was back in the bathroom, arms around Light and lips pressed together. He knew avoiding Light after that slip of urge was going to be nearly impossible. He knew that but he didn't know what his reaction would be; Light could be aggressive with the simplest of matters and at Kira level of murderous when he was thoroughly pissed.

But, he may just react passively and ask calm questions. L thought of how he could answer questions over his actions but, even he couldn't completely fathom the feelings he'd been having over Light. It started during that one fight, when L was trying to see if he was Kira again by asking him to become his successor, if he died. Before he realized the trick, Light told him he could do anything because he was the greatest detective in the world and, if anyone could solve the case, it would be him

Then, of course, after that, Light realized L's motives and they got into anouther fight. But, L realized something about the boy when he told him that; he realized the suspect was one of the closest people to him, one of the few people he could call friend.

Living life under complete secrecy had both the benefits of privacy and the little chance of being found by enemies along with the negatives of little human interaction. In other words, L wasn't completely adjusted to the outside visitors. And, when he got the admiration from Light, something just opened itself inside him.

Of course, at Wammy's house, he had many admirers; but they were children. They were under his level, supposed to look up to him; these conditions of being under his level extended to the investigation team. Praise from them, it was to be expected if they were working under him on the case. Light, since he was under suspicion of being Kira and, so far, had actually benefited to the investigation even while under those accusations, L considered him an equal in many ways. That equality would still exist if the teen was proven to be Kira, just because of the amount of time it took for L to collect evidence against him.

L could even find himself relating to the teen at the odd intervals. So, with so much in common, he rarely gave praise to the teen, waiting for him to do better. So, hearing those kind words from an equal, L's shell of self-preservation was ripped away, allowing an admiration of Light to grow in its place, becoming stronger everyday.

"Uh, Ryuzaki? Have you found anything yet?" Light's voice melted through his thoughts like molten lava. The raven haired man leaned closer to the tape, played it once more, and then drew back with false satisfaction. The team gathered.

"Did you discover something?" Matsuda asked eagerly. L stretched with a deep sigh.

"When the man is about to say something about Kira, a shadow glides across the wall behind quickly before he dies, like every other victim, from a heart attack. I don't know if this shadow could have any means with the deaths but I plan on examining some of the prison tapes tonight," the detective lied. The shadow was real but it was a trick in the tape, from the result of Matsuda touching the film to rewind it. Matsuda's idiocy was a great help sometimes to L, though, mostly, it was just annoying and unnecessary.

The team nodded, stretching.

"It's gotten quite late. I'm really tired from the early morning; can I go to sleep, Ryuzaki?" Light asked, eyes half-drooped as part of an act. L bit the inside of his cheek and sighed.

"I suppose. Let's just retrieve the tapes from storage," he said, pulling the chain. Stumbling along, Light remembered something but he wasn't sure if L had realized it yet. The absence of security in that room.

They reached the gray door of the storage room, L allowing Light access first before gingerly letting the door go, for it to close. The detective stretched to reach a box of tapes, posture straightened out for the first time Light could remember. _He's taller than me when he's not hunched over,_ the brunette realized.

As L reached for the box just out of his grasp, he ignored the rattle of the chain. He almost touched the box when Light suddenly appeared in front of him, lips forcefully pressed against the detective's. Taken by surprise, L toppled backwards, Light landing on top of him, straddling his waist.

The pale detective looked at Light with wide eyes, almost like they expressed fear. Both had the breath knocked out from the fall, drawing in air raggedly. Light place his hands on L's chest for balance and L had pushed himself onto his elbows before he realized Light wasn't intent on moving. Light stared at him with a deep intensity.

"L, why did you kiss me in the bathroom?" the suspect blurted, the question having been stuck in his throat for the past few hours. L couldn't see any exits in this situation; he was in a storage room with no surveillance and a Light on top of him demanding he answer some questions.

"I could ask you the same question," L responded carefully. If he was cornered, he would do whatever he could to prevent that. Light's eyes seemed to go cold for a moment before something burned in them. He leant down, kissing L roughly. L felt his eyes widened, looking at Light's own closed, savoring the moment. After a few seconds, Light pulled away.

"I did that because I felt like it. Now, answer _my _question; how do you feel when I do _this_?" Leaning down, he started kissing L's neck, nipping the sensitive flesh. L gasped; he never been touched the way Light was at the moment. His sensory had also followed the movements Light's hands were doing, trailing down his sides before lifting the fabric at the hem of his shirt, which already started riding up. While Light's mouth dominated the neck of the detective, his hands teased the sensitive flesh hidden under the cotton white shirt.

Gasps of surprise and pleasure escaped the black eyed man's mouth, much against his own will. Shivers were sent down his spine from the feel of Light's hands just barely ghosting over his skin, the sensation mixed with the licking and nipping at his neck were sending his senses over the edge.

After what seemed like the longest four minutes of L's life, Light drew away from the panting detective, breathing impaired himself. For a moment, they just sat in that position, trying to catch their breath. Then, L spoke.

"I kissed you because I wasn't thinking straight," he explained. Light glared at the detective beneath him.

"Bull shit," he growled. L's eyes widened fearfully; Light never used such vulgar language.

"I'll explain further; I wasn't thinking straight because of the thoughts I'd recently had about you." L wasn't sure how to explain it; he just took a chance. And look where it had gotten him; under better terms, he'd consider himself lucky; but, when pinned under a displeased Light, he felt trapped. His hands started shake slightly.

"What would those thoughts be?" Suddenly, this confrontation had turned into a prosecution.

"I fear that… I have fallen for Light Yagami," L stated solemnly, his confession. The brunette's eyes widened at the sincerity in his voice but also the deep regret that lay just beneath the surface. Light, unable to determine a response, stood up and turned his back to the detective. L wasn't reassured by the position Light had taken.

L picked himself up from the dirty ground and, had the chain not been there, would've gone past Light and out the door. But, no, because of his own idea for the teen's detainment, he had to wait and listen to Light's rejection.

"L, I don't know what I'm feeling," he said carefully. _The probability that Light will reject me is 75%._

"Honestly, I don't understand anything that you or I could've been thinking that got us into this situation. We should just forget about it and concentrate on catching Kira." _The probability Light will reject has rose to 94%. _There was a long pause.

"… But, I do know that I'm feeling something." _The probability that Light will re- Wait, what?_ L looked up from his feet, eyes meeting the soft brown of the other male.

"I think we could… as long as it's in secret," Light compromised. L, eyes wide, nodded as they exited the storage closet, tapes forgotten. Soon, the meaning dawned on L. A small smile spread across his face.

He stopped walking for just a moment before running and jumping on Light's back, succeeding in making sure neither of them fell. Light couldn't help a little chuckle at the odd action on L's part but didn't complain. The detective enjoyed the proximity to the teen and, eyeing one of the cameras following their movements. No one was observing the monitors at this hour, everyone having return to their living space. L rested his head on Light's shoulder.

_I'll just edit this moment from the tape in the morning._

~!~!~!~!~!~!~

Written by Lucian ~

Apparently, this is the fluffiest thing my sister has read? I'm not sure I want to know.

Please inform me how I did!


End file.
